1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of image capturing, and particularly, to an electronic device and method for creating a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of Related Art
Since two-dimensional (2D) images lack realism due to the absence of depth queues, many techniques have been devised for producing images capable of presenting three-dimension effect. A stereoscopic photographic camera as well-known utilizes two separate objective lenses separated by a fixed distance to capture a left-eye image and a right-eye image of the object or the scene being photographed, and then the two images are synthesized together to form a 3D image. Other such cameras use a single objective lens moved from one location to another to obtain the 2D images which are then synthesized to a 3D image.
Although these types of cameras are somewhat useful, a new image capturing device is still needed.